Escogiendo un disfraz
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Encontrar un para Sasuke no es tarea facil pero Itachi conseguira que su ototo tengo para la fiesta de halloween.


**Escogiendo un disfraz**

Eran finales del mes de octubre, todos los niños se encontraban emocionados con el famoso día de brujas o Halloween pensando de que o quien se disfrazarían. En una mansión muy elegante un pequeño azabache miraba una revista con diferentes trajes que estaban a la venta para esas fechas cuando de repente alguien entro a su habitación, volteo su mirada encontrándose con su hermano mayor y su madre la cual traía una cajita de color azul mediana.

-Ototo, madre quiere darte algo muy especial para ella – le dijo Itachi sonriéndole sentado a su lado.

-Sasuke-chan… encontré este disfraz guardado en mi armario, estoy segura que te encantara – dijo muy sonriente pasándole la caja al pequeño.

Sasuke observo la caja muy curioso, al abrirla vio un traje de color azul junto con unas orejitas del mismo color y muy esponjaditas. Era un disfraz de gato muy lindo pero a él no le pareció lo mismo que seguro estaba pensando su madre.

-Madre… agradezco tu gesto pero… este disfraz es muy… aniñado para mí – dijo haciendo un puchero y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke-chan! ¡Estoy segura que te quedara muy lindo, ven te ayudo a probártelo! – Mikoto se llevaba a rastras a su hijo con la mano derecha mientras que en su mano izquierda estaba la caja con el disfraz de gatito.

Itachi observo a su madre con una gota en la frente, cuando ella quería algo no se rendía hasta conseguirlo, esa actitud de seguro se le pego de cierta pelirroja amiga suya. Espero sentado sobre la cama de su hermano a que su madre terminara su trabajo, al escuchar la puerta abrirse volteo su mirada y apareció una sonrisa en su cara que luego se convirtió en una risa un poco burlona.

Sasuke se encontraba con unas tiernas orejitas y el disfraz de gatito además de que mostraba una mirada avergonzada y molesta a la vez mirando fijamente a su hermano que evitaba las ganas de echarse a reír.

-Ya suelta la risa… aniki – dijo el pequeñito aún más molesto que antes.

-Jajajjajaja… cofcof… perdona Ototo, pero es que te ves… ajjajajjaja… no eres tu mismo… - respondió sinceramente riendo un poco.

-Como que no es él? Se ve muy lindo, mi Sasu-chan siempre fue muy lindo – dijo Mikoto muy contenta jalándole de los mofletes a su pequeño hijo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Déjame, no me jales mis mejillas! No soy un bebe para que me trates así! – se quejaba Sasuke tratándose de quitar las manos de su madre.

-Tu siempre serás mi bebe, Sasu-chan! – le dijo abrazándolo suavemente.

-Uff! Mamá! Ya suéltame que me aplast…! – se seguía quejando el azabache pequeñito cuando de repente una luz lo dejo sorprendido.

La luz que lo sorprendió venia de una cámara fotográfica que justamente era sostenida por su hermano el cual al volver a verlo le tomo otra foto y sonrió cálidamente.

-Dame esa cámara, aniki! – dijo separándose de su madre para acercarse a su hermano.

-No! Estas fotos se verán muy bonitas en mi Facebook ejejjeje – dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Anikiiiiiiiiiiii! – corrió Sasuke a la puerta pero su hermano fue más rápido y se escapó.

-Tranquilo Sasu-chan, no creo que sea tan malo que vean tus fotos en internet - dijo la madre de los chicos muy sonriente.

La mañana siguiente fue muy vergonzosa para el azabache el estar presente en la fiesta que hacia su madre cada año por Halloween, ya que muchos de los amigos de su hermano lo vieron con ese disfraz de gatito en el Facebook de su hermano, algunos chicos se reían al verlo, algunas amigas de su madre se acercaban a decirle lo lindo que se veía con ese traje.

Al tratar de alejarse de los demás termino encontrándose con uno de sus amigos, bueno cabe decir que era su único y mejor amigo, lo encontró tomando un vaso de refresco disfrazado como un pequeño zorrito. Converso un poco con él aunque después de unas cuantas palabras comenzaron a pelearse como siempre lo hacían hasta que el rubio fue llamado por su madre y se fue corriendo. Sasuke tomo un vaso de refresco y se sentó en una silla observando a la gente que estaba allí presente. Vio a su hermano conversar con algunos de sus amigos pero al éste percatarse que lo estaba observando se acercó a él y se sentó a su costado.

-Que pasa Ototo? – pregunto Itachi mirando como su hermano trataba de ignorarlo por completo.

-Pues que estoy molesto contigo – siguió tomando su refresco.

-Vamos Ototo, ya olvida las fotos. Ya pasó eso y para que veas que no soy malo nos tomaremos una foto los dos juntos.

-¿Qué...? – se le quedo mirando extrañado.

Itachi hizo una señal y uno de sus amigos lo fotografió junto a un Sasuke un poco molesto pero sonrojado mientras Itachi sonreía un poco al ver esa carita en su lindo Ototo.


End file.
